footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – OFC Third Round
The third round of OFC matches for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification began on 7 November 2016. Format A total of six teams which advanced from the OFC Nations Cup (second round) were drawn into two groups of three teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The winners of each group will advance to the OFC Final, played home-and-away over two legs, and the winners of the final will advance to the inter-confederation play-offs. Qualified teams Seeding The draw for the third round was held on 8 July 2016, 11:00 NZST (UTC+12), at the OFC headquarters in Auckland, New Zealand. The seeding was based on the results of the 2016 OFC Nations Cup (second round): *The OFC Nations Cup champions (New Zealand) and runners-up (Papua New Guinea) were seeded as A1 and B1 respectively. *Pot 1 contained the OFC Nations Cup losing semi-finalists (New Caledonia and Solomon Islands). *Pot 2 contained the third-placed teams of the OFC Nations Cup group stage (Fiji and Tahiti). Each group contained a seeded team, a team from Pot 1, and a team from Pot 2. The same group compositions as the OFC Nations Cup were not allowed by the draw (i.e., Papua New Guinea, New Caledonia and Tahiti in one group, New Zealand, Solomon Islands and Fiji in the other group). The fixtures of each group were confirmed by the OFC after the draw, taking into account the need for New Zealand to have a bye in June 2017 for playing in the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, and Papua New Guinea to have a bye in November 2016 for hosting the 2016 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup. Group stage Group A |time=15:00 UTC+13 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=QBE Stadium, Auckland |attendance= |referee=Norbert Hauata (Tahiti) }} ---- |time=17:00 UTC+11 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Yoshida, Koné |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Group B |time=19:00 UTC–10 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (OFC) |team2= |goals1=Keck |goals2= |stadium=Stade Pater, Pirae |attendance= |referee=Médéric Lacour (New Caledonia) }} ---- |time=15:00 UTC+11 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Lawson Tama Stadium, Honiara |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 UTC–10 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Pater, Pirae |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Final Winner advances to inter-confederation play-offs. Dates have been set for the two-legged final as being between 28 August and 5 September 2017. Note: Order of legs to be decided. | }} |} Goalscorers There has been 1 goal scored in 1 match, for an average of goal per match. ;1 goal * Tauhiti Keck External links * **Qualifiers – Oceania: Round 3, FIFA.com *2018 WCQ Stage 3, oceaniafootball.com 3 Category:2016–17 in OFC football Category:2017–18 in OFC football